The Dark Lord's Mate
by FallenPhoenix2279
Summary: TMR/HP LV/HP Kali(femharry) has been abandoned by those she believed cared for her. Now she is confused and must face the after-effects of her uncles t too mention she is a submissive vampire and must find her mate before she dies. Add that together and well you get this. Contains:Self Harm, Slash(boyxboy)couples, evil Dumble and Certain Weasleys and swearing. in progress
1. No one cares

The dark lord's mate

Summary: **TMR/HP LV/HP** Kali(fem-harry) has been abandoned by those she believed cared for her. Now she is confused and must face the after-effects of her uncles abuse. Not too mention she is a submissive vampire and must find her mate before she dies. Add that together and well you get this. **Contains: Self Harm, Slash(boyxboy) couples, evil Dumbles and Certain weasleys, nice Dark Lord ,Snape, Slytherins and Malfoys And swearing. M**

**No flamers take it too someone who cares. if you have a problem with boyxboy relationships or you don't like these types of stories THEN DON'T READ IT. SIMPLE REALLY.**

(Please read note at bottom of page)

-Mind Link-

~Parseltounge~

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

This is me

"No one will miss me. No one even cares."

Kali Potter reached out her arm and picked up a piece of glass that was littering the floor. She didn't know where it had came from all she knew was that it was there so it would do.

Sighing she brought the glass down onto her veins, stabbing herself. She watched the crystal clear glass as it was covered in red blood. She grabbed the glass and pulled it out watching as her blood continued to pour onto the already soaked grass. 'Give up, No one cares' was her motto and it had been for a long time. She had came up with it during one of her uncles beating when she was six and she had held onto it ever since.

Now seventeen years old and about to enter her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry She had had enough. 'You walk down the street and hear people say Oh Man my life sucks i can't get my car fixed till next week.' Well Kali could safely say she had soured past that point and could now say her life was officially fucked up.

As she watched her blood stop pooling around her she stood up and rinsed her arm off under one of the garden hoses. Unhygenic but who cares? No one that's who. Sometimes she hated being different as her own magic wouldn't let her die. It healed her before she died of blood loss.

What many people didn't know was that Kali Potter was a Witch and she was also the Girl-Who-Lived not that that mattered to her uncle or anyone on the street actually. No one cared, if they did why would the headmaster have to pay her friends to put up with her or why would he put her in a home where he knew she would be abused unless it was for the 'Greater Good'.

The greater good, Yeah right this was good for Dumbledore and certain families of his choice. Oh and lets not forget those who are not classed as monsters by the ministry. So if your hiding fangs or a cat tail, if your a elf or neko or even a veela then your evil sorry but they are going to need to kill you for the greater good.

"Girl get your Lazy ass in here now."

**Author note **: Don't hurt me. Anyway to business the dark lord now known as **Tommy will arrive in a couple of chapters** never fear. its going slowly in this chapter but it will speed up never fear. Its my first fanfic that i have actually dared to put online so try not to kill me please. I welcome any critisism or advice just try not too be too mean.


	2. Read

Hey guys having Some issues at the moment.

I only put this story on yesterday and i have already recived many reviews that made me wonder if anyone actually wants me to continue.

I am sad to learn that someone has posted a review without leaving a name so i can't explain myself to them.

For your information Guest yes i have read the books and yes i have watched all the films. Harry potter has been a majour part of my life for many years But if you have a problem with how i write then im sorry but dont read it. And no im not embarresed if anyone should be its you.

Yes i know this plotline is used alot But what some people forget is that this was only the first chapter. I am still developing it and yes there will be flash backs.

I may not be able to updaye frequently but i will update as much as i am able to.

This is not me. I simply wanted to do a female harry where if she had been abandoned by those who cared about her some of the feelings she might be feeling. THIS IS NOT ME.

She will be more like the Harry portrayed in the books but she is going to need help opening up. I was going to have slytherins and the dark lord help with that. So she will develop more as a character in the next chapter.

I did not want to do a common name after all i wanted to make it my own.

However i will continue to write but may need a little time.

Thank you to yume for asking me to update. This alone helped me as someone was willing to read and wanted me to continue.

Should i continue? Can anyone suggest what i sould do with hermione and dean thomas and seamus thanks.


	3. Why me?

Summary: **TMR/HP LV/HP** Kali(femharry) has been abandoned by those she belived cared for her. Now she is confused and must face the after-effects of her uncles abuse. Not too mention she is a submissive vampire and must find her mate before she dies. Add that together and well you get this. **Contains: Self Harm, Slash(boyxboy) couples, evil Dumbles and Certain weasleys, nice Dark Lord ,Snape, Slytherins and Malfoys And swearing. M**

**No flamers take it too someone who cares. if you have a problem with boyxboy relaionships or you dont like these types of stories THEN DON'T READ IT. SIMPLE REALLY.**

(Please read note at bottom of page)

-Mind Link-

~Parseltounge~

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Why Me?**

Hearing her aunts voice broke the train of Kali's thoughts. Wincing slighly Kali straightened up and stretched her back. Sighing she headed towards the kitchen to prepare The Dursleys' their tea. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts she had failed to notice that Vernon or whale as she had refered to him had returned home from work.

Lately she had begun noticing how the Dursley's resembled animals. Petunia looked like a horse with a neck like a girrafes, While Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. Vernon, Well he just looked like a whale crossed with a tomato. where these thought had come from exactly Kali had no idea, Pondering this she wandered into the kitchen, trying not to gain Vernon's attention.

As she reached the stove and began preparing the food she thought back to her second year at Hogwarts.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Flashback

Humming Kali made her way to Griffindor tower. Everyone was ignoring her just because they actually belived that she was Slytherins heir. What Hermione had told her was still troubling her, there was no way she could be related to Slytherin after all her father was always bragging about being decendants of Griffindor. Well that's what she had been told anyway.

Sighing she wondered if that voice would come back anytime soon. She hoped it had gone but that was extremely unlikely.

She reached one of the Fourth Floor corridors when she heard what sounded like someone arguing. Intrigued she crept closer and looked round the corner. What she saw made her heart stop. Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore were there arguing about something. Why hadn't they told her they were meeting with Dumbledore? They were her friends so why were they lying to her?

"Dumledore why do we have to put up with her after all there are plenty others that could take our place."

Kali held her breath fearing what Dumbledore would respond with.

"You might be right Ronald but how would i then set her up with one of your brothers? How would you get the Potter gold? Even if you didn't want any of that you signed a contract with me saying you would see this through."

"Yes sir it's just that me and Hermione hoped we could stage a accident a bit earlier then we had planned. You see she has already risked our lives without even caring how we might react. Its positivly outragious. That Potter is a menace we would all be better with out her."

Kali whimpered and tried to hold her tears but a few escaped. Freezing when Hermione turned in her direction Kali stepped back and tried to hide in the shadows. She heard footsteps come in her direction before whoever it was walked past her.

Holding her breath Kali waited till she could no longer hear their footsteps before sinking to the floor. Shivering she hugged her stomough while she rocked herself back and forth as she watched her tears begin to paint the cracked stones. Small whimpers ecscaped her drawn lips before they were quickly covered up.

It was only when she had stopped crying that she realised she wasn't actually alone anymore. Looking up into the concerned mercury eyes Kali froze and waited for the snide comment. Nothing was said.

He simply held out his hand and walked her back to Griffindor tower. Neither spoke for fear of breaking this small truce. The silence was not cold but calm and peaceful and kali found herself relaxing. When they had reached the portrait of the fat lady she turned to say thank you but he was already gone, Swallowed by the dim light of the corridors.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

That was the start of a interesting truce. Draco had even accepted her hand when she had asked if they could be friends. Remembering how innocent she was back then Kali wondered what would have happened if she had done things differently. If she had let Ginny die and simply watched the school close thing might have been a lot different.

Wincing as her hand touched burning metal Kali carried the plates to the table before she walked back outside. Freaks weren't allowed to eat with the family after all. Though if she was honest she didn't want to eat with them anyway.

Watching the sun set behind the houses Kali closed her eyes and led back on the eyes flickered when she heard the sound of screaming but otherwise she was still.

When she finally opened her eyes she came face to face with the one and only Lucius Malfoy. Smirking down at her he grabbed her arm and they dissapeared with a crack. leaving a nasty surprise for Dudley when he woke up.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Author: What do you guys think? is it at least acceptable? I realised i needed to get Draco in here somehow so he suddenly appeared. Anyway i need some help with a couple of characters, Firstly Hermione and if she is loyal to Harry who the hell should i pair her with? that choices for Hermione are;

Blaize

Theodore

Snape

Weasley Twins

though if you have someone you would like her to be paired with then let me know. The ones that i have plans for are: Luna, Draco, Kali of cource, Voldie, Lucius, Sirius and Remus though i dont know what to do with neville or fenir thinking about it. :/ any help is greatly appriciated.


	4. prisoner or traitor

Summary: **TMR/HP LV/HP** Kali(femharry) has been abandoned by those she belived cared for her. Now she is confused and must face the after-effects of her uncles abuse. Not too mention she is a submissive vampire and must find her mate before she dies. Add that together and well you get this. **Contains: Self Harm, Slash(boyxboy) couples, evil Dumbles and Certain weasleys, nice Dark Lord ,Snape, Slytherins and Malfoys And swearing. M**

**No flamers take it too someone who cares. if you have a problem with boyxboy relaionships or you dont like these types of stories THEN DON'T READ IT. SIMPLE REALLY.**

(Please read note at bottom of page)

Disclaimer: i dont own harry potter but i do own this random story line that is continuously popping into my head... yeah i forgot to put this in earlier. SORRY.

-Mind Link-

~Parseltounge~

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Kali Potter, Prisoner or Traitor?**

Kali Potter has been reported as missing by Albus Dumbledore supreme Mugawump and order of merlin first class. It is well known that Miss Potter lives with her muggle relatives during the holidays but now however she has dissapeared from her summer residence.

The bodies of Miss Petunia Dursley and Mr Vernon Dursley were found by their 19 year old son Dudley Dursley cousin to Miss Potter. Their bodies were torn to pieces and the muggle police have been led to belive it was a wild animal that slaughtered these poor people in a savage attack in their homes.

However ministry officials have confirmed that this was a brutal spell know to be used by death eaters. One of the officials has released a statement claiming that 'The whole house reeked of dark magic'. So what has happened to Miss potter i hear you ask...

No one actually knows for sure. However there was no sign of a struggle and Miss Potters possesions have also dissapeared without a trace. Has miss potter really gone dark? She has repeatedly been spotted hanging around children of suspected death eaters and has even been caught casting elemental magic which was banned by the misitry nearly 70 years ago. No charges were pressed as there was no concrete proof at the time.

If she has not gone dark then where is she? Is she locked up in one of You-Know-Who's dungeons being tortured for information. Or is she truely a traitor of the light. The minister Cornelius Fudge has asked that anyone who has any information steps forward and helps save the wizarding world.

Smirking Kali threw the newspaper into the corner of her cell. Typical really the wizarding world was always looking for a scape goat, someone to turn on and blame. One second she was their 'saviour' the next she was voldemorts personal whore... Mmmm thanks for that one Molly Weasley.

But here she was sitting in a stone cell with only faint flashes of light. If she was a whore then this took fetish to the extreme. I mean the smell was bad enough, then came the mice, then there was the bloody psycho dude in the cell oposite hers.

Shivering she curled into herself. They had taken her clothes and left her in some kind of wrap that covered her private areas just fine but left her arms and legs bare. Picking at one of the frayed strips she watched as her blood pooled on the ground dripping down the stones.

one... two... three. Counting the drops she wondered how long it would take for her body to give out from blood loss. 'Snap out of it. How is being morbid gunna help me survive this place?' Closing her eyes she drifted into sleep failing to notice the faint hiss that escaped her lips shortly before she hit the jagged stones.

Author note: I finished my tests. I can finally begin writing again yay. right anyway i think i have sorted out most of the pairings but dont worry the only one that will be the main focus is Kali and Tommy's. Oh yeah my muse says hi and he sent me a postcard with enough help for me to write this. But yeah he's lazy so writers block is frequent for me.

Sorry for bad grammar but i have to write this on word pad and theres no spell checkers so yeah bare with me please.


	5. daughter of nagini

Summary: TMR/HP LV/HP Kali(femharry) has been abandoned by those she believed cared for her. Now she is confused and must face the after-effects of her uncles abuse. Not too mention she is a submissive vampire and must find her mate before she dies. Add that together and well you get this. Contains: Self Harm, Slash(boyxboy) couples, evil Dumbles and Certain weasleys, nice Dark Lord ,Snape, Slytherins and Malfoys And swearing. M

No flamers take it too someone who cares. if you have a problem with boyxboy relaionships or you dont like these types of stories THEN DON'T READ IT. SIMPLE REALLY.

(Please read note at bottom of page)

Disclaimer: i dont own harry potter but i do own this random story line that is continuously popping into my head...

-Mind Link-

~Parseltounge~

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Quick shout out to those who have reviewed. Thank you so much. You have so many questions that going to be answered in the next couple of chapters im scared of answering them just in case it spoils it.

So far hermione is either going to end up with snape or blaize. i can write both so let me know which one you prefer. so far its Snape:1 Blaize:2.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Kali sighed in relief as she felt something cold press against her forhead, hissing soothing words of comfort. Wincing as she forced her eyes to open, she realized she was still in the cell and the sun had just began to set. Her comfort had been a large albino python that was almost the size of nagini, Voldemort's snake.

~Who are you child?~

Kali froze and looked into the blood red eyes led before her. This snake had to know who she was, Voldemort must have been bragging that he had Kali Potter prisoner after all.

~Answer me you ignorant child.~

~Sorry,sorry~

Kali shrunk back at the snake's sharp hiss laced with venom. Knowing her luck she had just insulted the snake by not replying to it and now it was going to kill her.

~Your...name~

~ Kali Potter... Who are you?~

~ I am the daughter of Nagini young-ling, You must be new around here. I've never seen you around here before after all. ~

Kali froze and curled up against the wall. The first person, well snake, to talk to her was Nagini's child. Sometimes even Kali couldn't believe her bad , Kali began gasping for air as she felt water enter her mind, drowning her in it's depths. Screaming and convulsing Kali hit the floor passing out almost instantly. A tear of red liquid, blood, trickled out of her eye splashing against the blackened tiles.

Nagini's daughter stared as the young-ling fell and began coughing waves of blood. Moving as fast as she could she set out in search of the one man that could help Kali. Tom riddle, better known as lord Voldemort.

(A Few hours later...)

Kali froze as she felt someone enter her mind, forcing their way past her weakened barriers. Almost instantly the force latched on to her mind pulling it from the water. Kali's eyes snapped open as her mind hit the surface.

Kali felt her fear rise as she looked into the all to familiar eyes of Lord Voldemort. Yelping she tried to back away from him only to freeze when she realized that she had been restrained using magic and leather strips.

"Please, I'm sorry. Please, just let me go"

Kali felt her body weaken as she began to cry. Forcing her eyes to remain open Kali tried to focus on something familiar. Something other than Voldemort.

"So, Potter care to explain to me why you are led there crying when i have already removed your restraints."

Kali pulled her legs to her chest whimpering and trying to force her sobs down. What had happened? why was she not already dead?

Kali forced herself to sit up as she took in the looming figure of her enemy. Here she was at her mercy, on his own turf. She was dead. Wasn't she?

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

AN: Oh and just to let you know i have never considered getting a beta as i prefer to write when i want to and i feel that if i had a beta i'd feel the need to update frequently. I'm sorry but i have very little spare time so my writing tends to be scattered and random. I will try to sort out spellings though thank you for mentioning it.

My muse has decided to return for a little while and i have a week off from school, which means i finally have a bit of time to write. I do have a larger holiday coming sometime but even i dont know when that is.


End file.
